The Proxian Ways
by ChasingTheLight
Summary: Yeah really random but please read and review! Saturos is having his inisheation (spelling?). So yeah please r&r! An example of SaturosMernardi.


The Proxian ways... 

It was another cold day in Prox but at least the sun's was shining. 4 young Proxian's were playing in the snow chucking snowballs at each other, making snowmen. A 13 year old Mernardi ran across the thick laying snow her heeled boots making clear marks on it.

"Come and get me Saturos!" she shouted

A 14 year old Saturos rolled up some snow and chucked at Mernardi.

"Hah! You missed!"

Saturos rolled up more snow and chucked it at Mernardi. This time it was a direct hit...

"Arggh you little!"

Mernardi ran after him and jumped on top him making him land on his knees both of them fell on to the white ground and both of them laughed.

"Hey I got you at last!" said Saturos

Mernardi got off him

"Heh... Yeah..." said Mernardi jokingly

She shook her head making the snowflakes lift of her platinum blonde hair.

"TIMBER..." said a voice above them

Suddenly a pile of snow fell from the roof of a house that they sitting under. Within seconds they had become live snowmen. Then, all of a sudden, flames came from the two snow-lumps. Saturos and Mernardi stood up both furious

"AGATIO!" both of them screamed

"Whoops!" the huge 11 year old climbed down the ladder and ran away from the two teenagers running faster than usual...

"Stupid Mummy... Making me dress like an idiot... she makes me wear 4 layers and Mernardi only wears her dress, a scarf and a coat. I hate life..."

The 8 year old Karst walked down the almost empty street.

"KARST MOVE!" cried Agatio

Karst pulled her scarf away from her eyes and saw Agatio running towards her! She gasped and before Agatio ran straight into her, Karst jumped to the right but she had her legs out and unfortunately tripped Agatio over. He fell head first into the snow

"I'm so sorry!" said Karst

"That's alright Karst..."

"Arggh! Agatio you are so dead!" said Mernardi

"But I won't kill you in front of my sister..."

"Why?" asked Saturos

"Because she TADDLE-TALES!"

"Shut-up!" said Karst

"MAKE ME!" cried Menardi

As soon as that Menardi said that both the sisters were rolling on the snow punching, kicking and scratching each other.

"Hey stop it you two!" said Agatio, he picked up a pointy stick and started poking the two lumps fighting and cursing.

"SATUROS!"

Saturos turned round and saw a figure running up to them. It was a girl she was running towards the 4 children. And they all knew her. Her name was Verity she had elf ears like most of the residents of Prox. She had short browny-blondeish hair and was wearing a blue duffle coat, azure gloves and very pretty dress that was had sequins on it, her father hunted for a living so most of her clothes consisted of furs and leather. Her boots were dark blue and were completely made of fur except for the sole which was made of thick leather.

"Saturos! The town elder and Puelle are waiting for you! You need to come now!"

"Oh my god! Come on you guys we need go to!"

Karst and Menardi got up from the snowy floor and ran after Saturos and Verity, Karst waited for Agatio.

"After you!" Agatio said politely

"Umm... Thanks" replied Karst

All five of them ran to the town house and all of Prox's residents were sat down around the fire which was blazing away furiously.

"Ahhh... Saturos you are here! We were starting to get worried." Said the Town's Elder

"I'm sorry..." said Saturos

"I lost track of time..."

"That's okay my boy are you ready?" asked Puelle

Saturos took off his scarf and bobble hat and cloak.

"Step up to the Alter..." asked Puelle

"Yes sir" replied Saturos

All of his friends stood in a huddle at the back of the room.

"Tiamat! This boy who is known as Saturos wishes to become part of the Mars Clan. He 14 the required age to become a member do you except him!" cried the Town Elder

A soft red light beamed in from the ceiling suddenly 4 of them appeared and started to spin very fast. Sparkles fell from the beams then a whirl of fire encircled Saturos.

"Step through the fire!" shouted Puelle

Saturos did as he told and stepped through the fire. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all, his clothed weren't even singed.

"Saturos you have been excepted do you promise to retain your promise that you made to me exactly 1 month ago.

You promised you would protect the lighthouse and bring the elements back to the world at any cost?" asked the town elder

"I do." Replied Saturos formally

"Then I pronounce you a protecter of the Mars Lighthouse." Said the town elder

Saturos smiled and Menardi ran down the aisle and flew into his arms and hugged him. Saturos was surprised to see Menardi this affectionate usually she would be trying to tear other people's throats but now she was hugging. Wow...

Unicornmaddy: That was a really random thing I wrote...

Yama: What were you smoking!

Unicornmaddy: For your information I don't smoke and I WAS BORED

Garet: You often get bored don't you?

Unicornmaddy: Uh... Yeah :)

Isaac: Oh yeah if you really want something to read that's a one shot read Suffering for all. That's the best thing that you've written!

Unicornmaddy: On stage making a speech while roses are thrown at her Anyway there's GS: The Next Generation which is coming along nicely

Yama: What happens next?

Unicornmaddy: Above all people you should know what comes next!

Yama: Oh yeah looks into the future OH YEAH! WAHOO!

Isaac: What? What happens next!

Yama: That's for me too remember and you to find out!

Unicornmaddy: Yeah please read & review this! If you do then I promise to get the end of Part 1 of Part 5 (GS: The Next Generation) up by the end of this month! Remember R&R!


End file.
